A Little Bit of Rain
by tvfreak13
Summary: The rumble of thunder outside his room is what woke Caleb up, but the heavy pitter patter of the heavy rain on the roof of his building was the thing keeping him up. The sound of a thunderstorm used to make Caleb smile, but now it just made his heart ache…


**Hello dolls! I know that it's been WAY too long. Hopefully you'll forgive me with this little Haleb one-shot?! Pretty please!? It's the perfect combo of love, smut, and fluff if I do say so myself! (BTW, I haven't been watching Ravenswood just on the principle of Caleb leaving so I'm really vague about Miranda and stuff happening there, or whatever.) Anyways, Enjoy…**

* * *

The rumble of thunder outside his room is what woke Caleb up, but the heavy pitter patter of the heavy rain on the roof of his building was the thing keeping him up. The sound of a thunderstorm used to make Caleb smile, but now it just made his heart ache…

_With one arm around her, Caleb gazed down at the beautiful blonde, blue-eyed girl whose head rested on his shoulder, smiling. Hanna and Caleb were on their way home from Rosewood after spending part of their spring break with his family in Montecito. Their flight to Chicago was coming to an end, and they would be taking a connecting flight from Chicago back to Rosewood in less than an hour._

_The trip had been a perfect getaway from the drama back in Rosewood. Caleb had plenty of time to spend with his brothers, attending their baseball games and even Clay's school play. Hanna was able to spend a girl's day with Claudia, complete with shopping and the spa. With time spent at the beach, the Dawson's country club, and even a family game night at the Dawson's mansion, their trip was full of family bonding, fun, and relaxation. Hanna adored Caleb's family as much as they adored her._

_Immersed in his reflections about the trip and thoughts of the gorgeous girl sleeping on his shoulder, Caleb barely heard the perky flight attendant's voice when she came in over the intercom with an announcement: "Thank you for flying with US Airways this evening. We will be approaching the runway in the next few minutes, so sit tight as we wait for the plane to land. The local time here in Chicago, Illinois is 7:10 p.m. For those of you whose final destination is here in Chicago, be sure to pick up your checked bags at the baggage claim on the East Wing of the Airport. For those of you planning to catch a connecting flight, I regret to inform you that all flights out of the Chicago Airport have been cancelled for the evening due to the impending thunderstorms. Check back later this evening for flights to be rescheduled in the morning. Your checked bags will also be available in the East Wing of the Airport. Enjoy your evening and thank you for flying with US Airways."_

_The news of the cancellation of the rest of the night's flights caught Caleb's attention. It looked like they wouldn't return home as soon as they thought, and there was nothing they could do about it._

_He moved his lips to her ear whispering, "Han… wake up," while lightly nudging her arm._

_Her head still resting on his shoulder, she looked up at him with sleepy eyes, murmuring, "Mmm... hey."_

"_Hey," he said smirking at the fact that she seemed to be so out of it. "Looks like we're stuck in Chicago overnight, babe. Storms are moving in, and the airport isn't letting anyone leave."_

_She made a confused face, as if considering the idea for a moment. Caleb didn't know if she would be mad or what. After all, she hadn't seen her mom in a week and he knew how close she was with her mom._

"_I guess it's not a big deal," she decided. "I don't really have to be back to Rosewood until tomorrow evening for that get-together I have with the girls. Do you have anything going on that you'll miss out on?"_

"_Nope," he replied smiling._

_She was amused. "What's that smile for?"_

_He kissed her forehead. "Now I get to spend another night with you."_

* * *

"_Caleb, it's too much!" she protested as he tipped the bellhop and closed the door behind him. Caleb had insisted that they stay at the luxurious Drake Hotel for the night until they were able to fly back to Rosewood in the morning._

"_Really? I thought you'd like it here."_

"_I do, I love it," she admitted._

"_Then what's the problem? Our flight was canceled, it was an impossibly long wait for a cab, we're soaked through to the bone, there weren't any rooms at the Conrad, and we needed a place to dry off."_

"_The Best Western down the street would have been just fine for that," Hanna pointed out._

"_If we were at the Best Western we would not have this view of the storm." He gestured toward the balcony as he spoke. To further accent his point, a streak of pale purple lightning flashed against the Chicago skyline._

"_It is a pretty spectacular view," Hanna admitted, walking closer to the glass doors._

"_From where I'm standing, it's a fantastic view."_

_Hanna looked over her shoulder to find Caleb staring not at the storm but at her and she rolled her eyes. "Could you have been any cheesier?" she asked, a faint blush staining her cheeks nonetheless._

_Caleb nodded as he approached her. "Oh sure. I could have said something along the lines of, we should get you out of those wet clothes." His hands peeled the coat from her shoulders, dropping it to the ground. "The last thing we need is for you to be sick, huh?" he rationalized. His lips now hovered over her ear as we whispered, "Or I could have said something equally corny, like, wanna share a towel, too?" _

_She giggled, throwing her head back as he gripped her waist, his fingers skimming her damp skin. Several raindrops stood out on her bare shoulder and he bent down, flicking his tongue over them._ _She shivered under his touch and busied her own hands with unbuttoning his dress shirt. Piece by piece, their clothing fell into a pile at their feet. Cold though she was, his fingers and his mouth scorched her skin, and she pressed herself flush against his body in an effort to warm him as well. She pulled his head back up to hers, seeking his mouth with her own until they dissolved into another kiss that buckled her knees._

_His arms wrapped around her and in one swift movement, he had her backed up against the balcony glass, one knee wedged between her thighs to support her. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair as his hands began their assault over her body. She sighed as his fingers began to tease at her, trailing long and slow down over the swell of her breasts, past the curve of her stomach, and down to trace over the innermost parts of her thighs before slowly moving back up in the direction they had come from. Never once breaking their kiss._

_She moaned into his mouth, pushing harder against him, aching to feel him against her, inside of her. Seconds passed like hours before finally, she felt his fingers teasing at her, pressing up into her, worshipping her._

"_Outside," she whispered, pulling away and unlocking the balcony doors. "Let's make love outside. In the rain." _

_All he could do was smile like an idiot as she took his hand and pulled him back into the storm._

_After many hungry kisses, she must have zoned out as she now felt him lazily kiss up and down the length of her legs, because the next thing she remembered was his lips at her entrance, teasing her. She withered with every caress and moaned. The way he feverishly kissed her but gently moved over her. His tongue dove deep into her and he licked up her to taste._

_When he crawled up her body she felt his hardened member on her inner thigh. She wrapped her hand around him stroking him while he continued painting her body with kisses._

_Once he reached her face he kissed her lips softly then ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and felt the heat between them as he slowly entered her pulling back then sliding in further. His tongue danced with hers and he sucked on her lip. _

_If he moved any slower, she surely thought she would die._

_He entered her fully as lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the balcony, giving him enough light to see the pleasure and pain wash over her face. They took their time as the storm picked up again around them, lasting for two, three hours. _

_For all they knew it could have lasted forever._

Caleb didn't care that it was 3:30 a.m. and that Hanna would probably be sleeping. He just had to call her, just to hear her voice, as pathetic as that sounded. He didn't know how it was possible to miss someone as much as he missed Hanna.

The phone rang just three times before she picked it up. "Hey," she said sounding surprised, probably wondering why he was calling her so late.

The ache in his chest went away as soon as he heard her voice and he smiled involuntarily. "Hey you."

He was quiet for a minute. "Caleb, is everything okay?"

He felt bad for worrying her by calling so late, suddenly feeling guilty. "Yeah. I'm sorry it's so late. I probably woke you up, didn't I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep actually."

"Me too. There's a bad thunderstorm here. It made me think of you."

"Now why would you say that?" She was being coy and he knew it.

"Oh, you don't remember a certain night in Chicago at the Drake Hotel?"

"I was kidding. I was just thinking about that night before you called..."

The more he heard her voice, the more he wished she was in his arms at that very moment. It had been too long since they'd last seen each other. Way too long. "God, I miss you," his voice suddenly taking on a serious tone, becoming more desperate.

"I miss you more," she whispered, now sad and no longer playful. "When are you coming home?"

Caleb sighed. "I don't know. Soon, hopefully. I'm still helping Miranda figure some of her family stuff out."

"Okay," she said, her voice barely audible.

Her response pained him, made him wonder how she was feeling. He knew that the whole distance thing was getting harder for both of them. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She let out a shaky breath and Caleb knew she was on the verge of tears, making him wish he was there with her to hold her and comfort her even more. She didn't have the energy to try to make him believe she was okay when she wasn't so she was honest. "I'm thinking that I can't do this much longer, Caleb. It hurts too much. I need you here with me or…" she stopped, not wanting to finish that thought. "I know I told you to stay there but I didn't think…"

"Didn't think I'd be gone this long?" he finished for her when she hesitated.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll tie up some lose ends here and be back in a couple of days." Although it may have seemed like a rash and emotional decision, all Caleb had thought about for the last week was Hanna. He was tired of being without her and wanted – no needed – to be with her again. He could hear in her voice that she needed him just as much.

She didn't expect him to say that and now she felt guilty. "No, I can't ask you to do that. What about Miranda?"

"Hanna, everyday away from you feels like choosing to stay in Ravenswood means choosing that over us. And I'll always choose us…" His voice was so gentle and sincere, and that's what made Hanna cry.

But she tried not to let it show. "Caleb, it's okay, really. _I'm_ okay."

He wasn't fooled. "No you're not. I can hear it in your voice."

"Caleb –" she started to protest before he cut her off.

"Well maybe _I'm_ not okay. I need you too," he whispered. "Miranda's a big girl and she's tough. She'll be fine. I'm coming home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you." She breathed out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, letting the remaining tears run down her cheek.

"You didn't forget how much I love you while I was away did you?"

"No I didn't. I love you too."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Get some sleep."

"Back atcha'. I'll see you soon, Han."

"See ya soon. Night."

As he hung up the phone the sound of the rain no longer made his heart ache, it made him smile once again.


End file.
